Boat Ride
by ErinM
Summary: CRACK! And I do mean CRACK... *during Part Three for Tin Man and post- The Princess Bride by a lot


**Title**: Boat Ride  
**Author**: Erin (erinm_)  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain, Raw, Glitch, DG and Toto!Tutor (mention of Azkadellia and some other people)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: CRACK! And I do mean CRACK...  
**Warnings**: Part Three *inspired by **luchia13**'s request over at **demilos_wagon** on LiveJournal. Did I mention the CRACK!? o.O Lu: **Tease = LOVE** Glanced at by **n_e_star**, with my thanks.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The other characters belong to William Goldman.

DG sat on a crate, chin resting in her palm, as the small boat transported her and her friends across the water. They had escaped Azkadelia's tower and were headed south toward lake country.

DG didn't know what they were searching for, let alone half of what was going on, but they continued forward.

At the moment, however, she was extremely bored. Cain was manning the rudder while Glitch and Raw sat across from her, playing some weird version of checkers, she guessed. Tutor, in Toto-form, was lounging in the dead center of the boat, his ears perked and his head down.

She wondered if he knew something she didn't, but they'd already made the deal that he was to stay a dog.

Sighing heavily, DG lifted her head and glanced out over the water. She could see the shoreline in the distance and was rather impressed at the size of the lake. An odd screeching sound drew her attention and DG turned back to Cain.

"What was that?" she asked, concerned that maybe the seams of the boat were coming apart.

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo," he offered, shaking his head and continuing to focus on their course. DG heard the noise again and leaned to one side, wondering if there might be something in the water.

At the third screech, DG jumped up and backed up so that she was mid-ship with Tutor. "Seriously, that _can't_ be a good sound," she exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Ehh, just some eels," Glitch said with a flippant wave of his hand. DG's head cocked slightly and she frowned.

"Did you say 'eels'?" she asked, repeating Glitch's words slowly. He nodded and went back to the game as Raw glanced up to her and nodded as well. DG spun around and looked to Cain, who rolled his eyes slightly and shrugged.

DG sighed heavily and glared at him. "Let me guess," she huffed and raised both hands, one pointing aft and one starboard. "Florin and Guilder?" Cain shook his head and DG turned slightly as Glitch turned to her with a look of shock.

"Actually, that's Florin," he stated, pointing to the shore behind her. "-and that's Gilder," he added, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. DG gave him a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes as she turned back to Cain.

"And, next, you're gonna tell me that these waters are patrolled by the Dred Pirate Roberts?" she snapped. Cain leaned against the rudder and looked down to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kid," Cain huffed. "Roberts is a legend," he added, shaking his head and pushing off the rudder again.

"Huh?" DG asked slowly, sure that she was either losing her mind or the victim of one Hell of a practical joke. "Wait a second," she said, throwing her hands up again. "You're tellin' me that _that_ is actually Florin? And that's Gilder? And those are screaming eels?" she added as the sound returned.

Throwing a glance between her friends, DG would swear that even the dog nodded.

"You don't remember anything of the Zone, yet you know Florin, Gilder, Roberts and eels?" Cain asked, wondering if she was merely testing him. DG shook her head and held up her hands in a tee.

"Okay, time the Hell out," she breathed. "You aren't jerkin' my chain?" she asked tentatively, actually hoping they were. The three men - and one dog - looked at her. DG slowly let out a deep breath.

"So... you're telling me that... somewhere in the history of the Outer Zone.... there was a Humperdink?" She swallowed and closed her eyes. "And a... Buttercup?"

Glitch blinked and sat up straight. "Buttercup? Why is that familiar?" he asked before turning to Raw. He picked up one of the beans they were using for the game and cracked it open, which garnered a frown from Raw. Glitch turned back to DG and frowned. "I know I know this..." he murmured, then looked back to Raw.

Up at the rudder, Cain rolled his eyes again. "You really don't remember?" he asked DG.

"Just tell me!" she demanded, really not in the mood for guessing games.

"Buttercup was a queen of the Outer Zone, DG. One of your relatives."

DG blinked once and let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, _**what**_?"

Glitch stood up and took the few steps between them, holding his hand out as he moved. "You should eat," he nodded. "Here, have a peanut." DG reared back and gave him a look.

"Oh, tell me you didn't, Glitch," Cain groaned.

"If I knew what you meant, that'd be quite a switch," Glitch replied, shooting a glare toward Cain, then realized what he'd said as Raw laughed behind him. DG opened her mouth, shut it again and stepped back. She moved back to the crate she'd been sitting on, planted her elbows on her knees and clapped her hands over her ears.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," she mumbled, staring at the deck.


End file.
